The Choice
by Chunk127
Summary: After being decimated by Caleb and thrown out of her house. Buffy is given a way to defeat The First... but at a costly price. Slight Spike/Buffy if you squint hard enough.


A/N Takes place just after Get It Done and AU Touched

* * *

Buffy stood in Chloe's part of the room going through her things. Another girl gone, another girl dead on her watch, what is she doing here? And what the hell is Giles doing putting her in charge? She's barely drinking age not General Patton.

Buffy looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Xander. "What's up?"

Xander looked at her almost cross eyed. "What's up, after what you said in there, where you disappeared to, you came back, with what's up?"

Buffy glared at him there's only so much what the hells she can deal with right now. "Not you too."

Xander pointed downstairs. "You do realize you pissed off nearly every person down there… Spike might worship the ground you walk on, but even he's a little pissed."

"Good" Buffy countered. "Maybe that anger will keep them alive and tell The First to go fuck itself next time it shows up?"

Xander looked at her and realized her strategy or at least what he hopes it is. Anger keeping them alive. "That's real nice Buffy, taunt The First with the one thing it can't do."

Buffy cracked up laughing at that statement as the two shared a laugh.

Xander looked at her. "Be careful Buff alright, if you push too hard. Things are going to get ugly and I don't mean with The First."

Buffy reaches the end of Chloe's things and sees a little blue oval barely bigger then a marble on a necklace. "What the heck is this thing?"

Xander took it from her and looked. "Whatever it is, it has a nose and closed eyes, it's like the little love baby of Mr. Potato Head and the scrubbing bubble?"

Buffy gently hit him and she decided to keep the creepy bubble man. Help her remember what The First did to Chloe. Help her remember why she's fighting this war.

* * *

**Three Months Later **

Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya, and Dawn made their way to the house Willow's spell pointed out. They weren't ready for someone as powerful as Caleb. And while Giles thinks Faith is more then a capable leader and Buffy is the dead last target on The First's hit list. He'll still sleep better knowing both slayers are under the same roof.

Xander looked at Giles. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Giles shook his head. "I think it would be wise to try to get Buffy to come back home. I'd sleep better knowing we're all under one roof again."

Xander shook his head he didn't want to but it beats what they all heard upstairs. He thinks they should have waited for sunrise. "Just saying as far as she's concerned, Buffy thinks we threw her out. She's not going to be all that happy to see us. In fact she might end up joining the first." He weakly joked. He still can't believe it came down to that at the house.

They opened the door and looked around the house quietly trying to find the tiny blond. Giles and Anya in the kitchen. Xander and Willow in the living room. Dawn was set to check out the second floor but saw Buffy coming down the steps.

Buffy looked at her sister her face unmoving, she doesn't know if she wanted to hug her because she was happy to see her, or hug her until she stopped breathing, but at least there's a hug involved. "What are you guys doing here?"

Dawn innocently shrugged. "We came here to try to convince you to come home."

Buffy let out a rueful smile in disbelief that was quick. She didn't even have time to put Chloe's marble thing down. "What you turn on Faith already too?"

"We never turned on you Buffy?" Dawn replied as the others came into the main room.

Buffy rolled her eyes almost disgusted. "Great, gangs all here, what is this round 2? Because it might go differently since Spike is actually upstairs at the moment sleeping at the moment and not away on a 'mission'."

"Was sleeping, until I heard the Summers girls going at it." Spike replied rubbing his eyes as he comes down the steps.

Xander sighed yeah this was going real well. "Buffy it's not like that. We never even kicked you out, you left all on your own, do you remember that?"

Buffy nodded squeezing down so hard with slayer strength that her fingernails they drew blood that started to smear on Chloe's necklace with a bizarre reaction. "Yeah, I left, because I had no place there." Buffy frowned the one moment of comfort just a little while ago and just that quick it's gone. She sees Anya here and this makes her wonder. "Anya, what the hell are you doing here?"

Anya innocently shrugged she didn't have the best reason. "I just wanted to avoid hearing Principal Wood have sex with Faith."

Xander rolled his eyes. "That was blunt as always."

Buffy looked at them getting angry as unknown to everyone the nose and eyes on Chloe's necklace begin to move. "So what just bury everything you said? Because I should feel humble now?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "No, of course not!"

Xander tried to bring reason. "Buffy just listen…"

Spike looked at him. "I think she heard enough last time you people ganged up on her."

That was the straw that produced the typical shouting contest between Xander and Spike with Giles butting in pointing out the danger when the attack on him was brought up.

Buffy looked and just saw apologetic eyes on Willow and Dawn. Anya looked like she could care less. She can't take this anymore. The blood from Buffy's hand kept hitting Chloe's necklace and the eyes open and a mouth forms.

Buffy looked down at Chloe's necklace that now has a face, this can't be good. "Guys!"

Chloe's necklace let out an ungodly howl in anger as the Scoobies were transported from the house to a room with stairs in all directions. No house in Sunnydale could ever look like this.

* * *

Xander looked around and saw stairs in all directions up, down, left, right, backwards, forwards, hell some were even upside down. "What the hell just happened?"

Giles looked around he has no idea what this room is. "Willow, did you cast something maybe a backfire from the locater spell?"

Willow shook her head. "Even if I did it wouldn't explain the M.C Escher room from hell."

Spike looked at Buffy concerned seeing a crimson trail running down her green eyes. "Buffy, you're eyes."

Buffy wiped the blood off her eyes, two or three times later it finally stopped but left Buffy with a red face. "Dawn, stay close to me."

Spike smelled the air around him and something was off he looked over and saw… oh bloody hell."

Dawn looked over and saw what Spike saw. "Hey peop…"

Spike quickly gagged her with his hands. "No, demons."

Buffy looked at the sight and Spike was right either demons or the world's ugliest humans.

Spike smelled the air and smelled a repugnant smell, what scared little jackass did that; oh please be the whelp, he will own him. He turned and it wasn't Xander… it was Anya. Anya who was pretty much tactical planning against a hell goddess was pissing her pants in fear. "Anya, please tell me that was because you had a big gulp on the way here."

The others turned to Anya and saw she was pale white about to throw up, tears running down her eyes, and standing in a puddle.

Xander looked at her almost shocked. "Anya, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to die here." Anya answered honestly tears rapidly streaming down her face. "Every time you play that game, how you don't want to die this was always my answer for ten thousand years. Please Buffy if you have a stake; just stake me now, not like this, please!"

"Oh, that's promising to hear." Spike quipped what the hell could scare her. "Anya has gone bye bye, what do you have whelp."

Xander shook his head. "Sorry Spike, I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought"

Dawn listened and saw the demons quickly approaching. "Hey guys, the ugly people are getting closer."

The demons swarmed getting close all chanting the same word ominously and repeatedly. "Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice,"

Buffy turned to Anya. "OK, Anya I need you to tell us. Where are we?"

Anya looked at her choked up but answered. "We're in the altar of the five Angels, the godhand. One of us is getting out alive as a demon and the rest of us are on a one way trip to hell non negotiable."

Buffy rolled her eyes just what she needed. "OK, everyone get ready for a fight." Even though they're unarmed and this will probably be over in seconds except for Willow.

* * *

The demons stopped a good distance from the Scoobies but the chant changed. "They're coming, they're coming."

The Scoobies held tight as the floor begun to shake. They watched as a green haired girl's head rose up followed by a naked body revealing the girl was twenty feet tall at least with black Angel Wings.

Spike looked at the others. "Well, she has angel wings, so friend or foe?"

"Foe" Xander answered easily.

Willow looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm here." Xander answered his justification for Slan.

Spike shrugged seeing his point. Next one out was a giant pale faced grim reaper wearing sunglasses from the looks of him. However once he finished his entrance Ubik was only about 10 inches tall to the vampire. The next one was a red squint eyed grim reaper barely bigger then Ubik, he was the demon Conrad whom simply came through a wall.

Dawn watched as a portal seemingly opened from the heavens and a black armored angel, Femto descended down joining the others. The last one was an eyes sown shut monster with his brain showing, the leader Void.

Void pointed at the Scoobies. "Welcome sacred slayer, sacred offerings."

Anya heard that it wasn't her they were here for. "OK you can kill me right now Buffy!"

Xander turned to her. "Anya, would you calm down."

"You calm down they're just going to eat you!" Anya shouted. "You have no idea what they'll do to attractive things like me, Willow, and oh god poor Dawnie..."

"ANYA SHUT UP!" Buffy shouted getting her in line before looking around seeing Spike, Xander, and Giles staring at the female demon. "Are you kidding me, does the words demon lady mean anything to you?"

"Do the words 150 C cups mean anything to you?" Spike pointed out he couldn't help it. And that crazy smile on her reminded him of Dru. He's messing around with her of course. But little jjokes to cut down the tension. It's the scooby way.

"Corn dog in the grand canyon mean anything to you?" Buffy countered before turning back to Void. "What do you want?"

Void pointed to Buffy. "It was you who summoned us in your despair. Your fear, anger, and depression triggered the navy behelit."

(It's a trick.) Buffy thought to herself.

"No trick" Ubik assured her.

Buffy looked at the marshmallow demon surprised. "How did you?"

"Telepathy, you share your thoughts with all of us." Ubik explained.

Buffy shrugged she should have thrown the thing out. "OK, I summoned you, to do what exactly? Stand there and brood."

Void put out his hand a glowing mark just above it that resembled a three legged person stick person. "You summoned us for help in your defeat of the first evil. Speak the words 'I sacrifice' and we will make you a demon lord in exchange for your friends. You will become an apostle, one of us, as pre destined and crush your enemies on the hellmouth."

"OH SOD OFF!" Spike shouted at the god hand. "I'VE SEEN THIS WOMAN, ALL OF HER, PAIN, SUFFERING, JOY HAPPINESS; I'VE WANTED TO SHAG HER! I'VE WANTED TO KILL HER! Spike calmed down a little; let's not rush Buffy into saying the words. "I've wanted to love her, I've wanted her to love me, I've seen this woman naked and there wasn't as much as even a tail she isn't a demon. So sod off!"

Slan laughed maniacally and psychotically overjoyed. "Such love for this woman, you will make a fine sacrifice."

Buffy looked at them. "You five are retarded, I'm not sacrificing my friends and I'm definitely not sacrificing my sister, so sorry for wasting your time."

Conrad remained motionless but looked at her. "Are they, can you truly say these people are important to you?" Conrad raised his arms and Buffy was raised at least fifty feet in the air on pillar of disgusting faces. "Can you say they deserve your compassion?"

Giles looked up and all he could think at the moment was how bad this was. "Buffy, we're coming to get you just hold on!"

Xander looked at him and next they'll punch a god out with their bare hands. "How are we going to do that, we have no weapons?"

Spike put on his game face. "Don't fall too far behind." He quickly jammed his fingers in the eyes of two faces and started to climb. Xander, Giles, and Dawn right behind him.

* * *

Buffy looked at the five as they each rested on their fingers of the altar. "So what now you scare me into saying yes?"

"No scares, just showing some simple truths." Ubik answered.

Buffy could only think to herself. (Oh please, Giles by himself is like a father to me.)

"The father who betrayed you again and again." Ubik answered as Buffy flashed back to senior year.

* * *

Giles started with a shaky voice showing her the needles. "It's an organic compound... of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressers. The effect is temporary. You'll be yourself again in a few days."

Buffy can't believe her ears or eyes. She reaches out to the tube of liquid and touches it. "You?"

Giles shaky voice never stopped. "It's a test, Buffy." He takes off his glasses. "It's given to the Slayer once she... uh, well, if she reaches her eighteenth birthday." He swallows hard. "The Slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe whom she must defeat in order to pass the test." He paces toward his office. "The vampire you were to face... has escaped." He stops at the door facing away. "His name is Zackary Kralik. As a mortal, he murdered and tortured more than a dozen women before he was committed to an asylum for the criminally insane. When a vamp..."

Buffy stands up and throws the syringe case at him, but misses, hitting the wall beside him.

Buffy sobbed angrily how could he? "You bastard. All this time, you saw what it was doing to me. All this time, and you didn't say a word!"

Giles faced her. "I wanted to."

Buffy shook her head and sobbed. "Liar."

"In matters of tradition and protocol, I must answer to the Council." Giles tried to explain as Buffy ran her hands through her hair in disbelief of his betrayal. "My role in this... was very specific. I was to administer the injections and to direct you to the old boarding house on Prescott Lane."

Buffy cried and shook her head. "I can't... I can't hear this."

"Buffy, please." Giles pleaded.

Buffy looked him in the eye. "Who are you?" She lowered her hands. "How could you do this to me?"

* * *

Buffy shook her head and found herself back in the MC Escher room. "An illusion"

"No illusion" Ubik assured her. "Just your past replayed. And this was not the first time he betrayed you, or when he deified you."

* * *

Buffy glared at Ben troll hammer in hand. If that didn't feel cathartic. "Tell her it's over. She missed her shot." Ben watches her, not moving. "She goes. She ever, ever comes near me and mine again...

"We won't. I swear." Ben assured her. Buffy drops the hammer and hurries away. Ben lies there, gives a pained cough and smiled painfully but still don't move. "I guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?" He breathes painfully. Giles comes over and kneels beside him.

Giles looked at him. "Can you move?"

Ben shook his head. "Need a ... a minute. She could've killed me."

Giles shook his head knowing the truth. "No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge, and... make Buffy pay for that mercy. And the world with her. Buffy even knows that..." He reaches into his pocket, takes out his glasses. "And still she couldn't take a human life. She's a hero, you see." Giles puts his glasses on. "She's not like us."

"Us?" Ben questioned

Giles suddenly reached down and puts his hand over Ben's nose and mouth, holding them shut. Ben struggles weakly as Giles keeps him still. Giles keeps his calm expression throughout as he kills Ben and Glory simultaneously.

* * *

Ubik looked at Buffy with his same demonic smile. "So you see, that little romp with the vampire wasn't the first time he defied you or betrayed you. Give him the chance and he'll do it again."

Void looked to her. "They are each shallow champions and they each understand the price. To defeat Caleb, to defeat The First you need only say the words."

* * *

Xander kept climbing behind Spike. His hands and legs blood red. He wonders if his eyes when Caleb pushed through it. "Hang on Buffy; we're coming to get you out."

Slan looked at the group. "You waste your strength."

"Shut up!" Xander shouted at the naked giant. "You can't stop us!"

"Why would I?" Slan asked. "The more you struggle, the more enriched you each become to feed off of."

"Go to hell!" Xander ordered. Dawn looked up and momentarily lost her grip at the words. Xander just as quickly caught Dawn and let her ahead of him in case of a repeat as the group kept climbing.

* * *

Buffy smiled hearing Xander cursing out a demon for her. "Can't buy loyalty like that. There's a reason he's the heart."

Void looked at her. "But a hypocritical one at that. He'll put himself above all of you."

Buffy looked at the scene oh great another trip down memory lane.

* * *

Suddenly a seventeen year old Xander comes running out of the bushes on the hillside and jumps into the street in front of her. She was startled and takes a reflexive step back ready to attack.

Buffy looked at him in disbelief. "Xander!"

Xander innocently shrugged. "Cavalry's here. Cavalry's a frightened guy with a rock." He held up a large rock. "But it's here." Buffy holds up a stake. He tosses the rock aside and takes it from her. "That's better."

Buffy looked at him. "You're not here to fight." They started to walk. "You get Giles out, and you run like hell, understood? I can't protect you. I'm gonna be too busy killing."

Xander looked at the sword. "Now, that's a new look for you."

"It's a present for Angel." Buffy replied

Xander nodded but remembered. "Willow." They stopped. "Uh, she told me to tell you..."

Buffy looked at him confused. "Tell me what?"

Xander paused to think. Now he can tell her the truth and know she might hold back. But what if he's just jealous. No, god help him, he'll have to carry this. But jealousy or duty, Angel has to die for Ms. Calendar and the others and Buffy can't afford to hold back against him with the whole world on the line. It might be jealousy it might be something else, but he'll never know. "Kick his ass."

Without a word she continues walking. Xander hesitates a moment and then follows.

* * *

"He forced you to execute a monster you could have very well saved. If you had known Willow's true plan, you might have been able to anger Angelus so much he'd focus on you until the spell took hold." Void countered. "But when it's someone important to him."

* * *

The current Xander looked at Buffy from the couch, there has to be another way. "Then don't! This isn't new ground for us. When our friends go all crazy and start killing people, we help them." He looked at Willow to show an example.

Willow glares at him from her spot on the couch. "Sitting right here."

Xander shrugged weakly. "I'm sorry. But it's true."

"It's different." Buffy insisted, wondering how Xander could not see this coming since last year. Anya has killed five people she has to.

"Because you don't care about her the same way I do. Buffy, I still love her." Xander replied. He hates what he's done and this damn sure wasn't what he thought would happen.

Buffy sunk a little but wasn't budging. "I know. And that's why you can't see this for what it really is. Willow was different. She's a human. Anya's a demon."

Xander rolled his eyes if she had this mindset earlier maybe it would have been useful in saving Ms. Calendar. But now that it's not about **her** love life. "And you're the slayer. I see now how it's all very simple."

Buffy looked at him knowing what he's thinking but it's not like that she's learned from her mistake with ex lovers with demons in them. "It is never simple."

Xander stood up frustrated. "No, of course not. You know, if there's a mass-murdering demon that you're, oh, say, boning, then it's all gray area."

"Spike was harmless. He was helping." Buffy replied.

Xander groaned he should have seen it coming. Poor little Spike with a chip give him the neck of a human he could bite that he wasn't fucking at the time. "He had no choice."

"And Anya did!" Buffy countered. "She chose to become a demon. Twice!"

Xander looked at her. "You have no idea what she's going through."

Buffy stood up. "I don't care what she's going through!"

Xander shook his head seeing it coming; here we go boys and girls Buffy 101. "No, of course not. You think we haven't seen all this before? The part where you just cut us all out. Just step away from everything human and act like you're the law. If you knew what I felt…"

"I killed Angel!" Buffy shouted she knows what he's going through because she was him. "Do you even remember that? I would have given up everything I had to be with… I loved him more than I will ever love anything in this life. And I put a sword through his heart because I had to."

"And that all worked out OK." Willow offered.

Buffy glared at Xander and Willow. "Do you remember cheering me on? Both of you. Do you remember giving me Willow's message: 'Kick his ass'.

Willow looked at them confused. "I never said that."

"This is different—" Xander insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It is always different! It's always complicated. And at some point, someone has to draw the line, and that is always going to be me. You get down on me for cutting myself off, but in the end the slayer is always cut off. There's no mystical guidebook. No all-knowing council. Human rules don't apply. There's only me. I am the law."

Xander shook his head. "There has to be another way."

"Then please find it." Buffy pleaded.

* * *

Buffy looked down at Xander and Anya wondering how many times Xander has been hypocritical and Anya… she's ten thousand years old. Angel is only two fifty, well three fifty counting hell but she doubts he killed anyone down there. Anya's kill record likely far exceeded his.

Void saw her resolve falter. "Victory comes at a price. You can easily conquer your enemies at such a small price. A pair of demons and a witch whom attempted to destroy billions including those she 'loved'."

* * *

Buffy looked at the black hared Willow upset, what was she doing to her sister. "You need to back down a minute and think, Will."

Willow rolled her eyes upset. "I wasn't gonna hurt her. Buzzkill."

Dawn muttered in a quiet upset whisper. "She tried to turn me back..."

Buffy advanced slowly not to set her off. "You're attacking the people who love you now?"

"Only the ones in my way." Willow replied.

Buffy looked at her best friend. "That's not ... You need help."

Willow shook her head in denial. "I'm doing fine on my own, thanks."

Buffy gets right up next to them, still moving slowly. Suddenly she reaches out and grabs Dawn. "Dawn, get out of here. Go!"

Dawn runs to the door, but it's suddenly locked.

Buffy turned to the black haired witch. "Willow, I know what you want to do, but you have to listen to me. The forces inside you are incredibly powerful. They're strong ... but you're stronger. You have to remember you're still Willow."

Willow scoffed sarcastically, yeah, she's still Willow. "Let me tell you something about Willow." She started advancing towards Buffy. "She's a loser. And she always has been. People picked on Willow in junior high school, high school, up until college. With her stupid mousy ways. And now? Willow's a junkie."

"I can help." Buffy insisted.

Willow kept going. "The only thing Willow was ever good for..." She paused, dropped the bitter sarcasm and grew pensive. "...the only thing I had going for me... were the moments… just moments… when Tara would look at me and I was wonderful." Her mood turned grim. "And that will never happen again."

Buffy frowned knowing that pain. But Willow is on something much worse. "I know this hurts. Bad. But Willow, if you let loose with the magicks, it will never end."

Willow smiled nastily. "Promise?

"You don't want that." Buffy insisted.

"Why not?" Willow asked.

Dawn moves away from the wall and approaches them.

Buffy looked at her while she grew desperate to reach her friend. "Because you lose everything. Your friends, your self... Willow, if you let this control you then the world goes away. And all of us with it. There's so much to live for. Will, there's too much-"

Willow scoffed once more in disbelief. "Oh, please! This is your pitch? Buffy, you hate it here as much as I do. I'm just more honest about it."

"That's not true." Buffy insisted.

Willow let out a Cheshire grin that would have made The First's blood run cold. "You're trying to sell me on the world. The one where you lie to your friends when you're not trying to kill them? And you screw a vampire just to feel? And insane asylums are the comfy alternative? This world? Buffy, it's me. I know you were happier when you were in the ground. The only time you were ever at peace in your whole life is when you were dead. Until Willow brought you back. You know, with magic?"

Buffy suddenly blinks, looks disoriented at magic shop as she and Dawn collapsed.

Willow smiled seeing where she is along with Jonathan and Andrew. "Oh. Sorry, the trip can be kind of rough..."

* * *

Willow looked away peeking at the show the godhand were showing Buffy's mind. She has a feeling they knew exactly when she would break through. And since they have causality on their side, they did. "You guys better hurry!"

Xander kept climbing just behind Spike. He spoke far braver then he felt. "When we get up there… I'm gonna kill that little white thing."

"Xander now is not the time for this." Giles countered. "Besides I intend to kill the white one." He groans climbing up to the next set of open eyes. "You can have the red one."

"Dibs on Batman." Dawn added her two cents.

"I'll kill the no eyed freak then have all I can eat from the green bird." Spike finished.

* * *

Buffy smiled hearing Spike's comment.

Femto looked at her. "You love a vampire, how tragic. You put so much faith in a monster time and time again. You risked the slaughter of everyone you held dear because you didn't want what was precious to you to suffer a slight migraine. He's a weakness to you; it would be wise to cast him aside."

Buffy looked at the black angel dressed as knight. "You don't know the first thing about him."

Femto smirked. "We have one thing in common."

* * *

Buffy looked at Spike in her bath robe as she calmed down. "I have feelings for you. I do. But it's not love. I could never trust you enough for it to be love."

Spike laughed. "Trust is for old marrieds, Buffy." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Great love is wild ... and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes.

"Until there's nothing left. Love like that doesn't last." Buffy countered.

Spike paced the floor. "I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore."

Buffy rolled her eyes desperate for a break. "Spike, please stop this."

Spike whispered. "Let yourself feel it." He moves forward, puts his hands on her waist, and pulls her toward him. She resists.

"No..."

Spike pulled her closer. "You love me."

Buffy shook her head as Spike's grip became tighter and more possessive. "Ow, no, stop it." They struggle, Spike trying to kiss and grope Buffy, Buffy trying to push him away. Sound of fabric ripping. Spike's hand is inside Buffy's robe.

Buffy struggled to get free. God damn graveyard vamp. "Spike, no - ow - what are you do…" She loses her balance and falls backward toward the tub. Her hand grabs the shower curtain for balance, but it rips off the shower rod and Buffy falls down, hitting her back against the side of the tub. "Ow!" She falls to the floor beside the tub, groaning in pain. Spike gets on top of her, holding her down. He grabs her face and tries to kiss her as she continued trying to fight him off.

Spike looked her in the eyes. "Let it go. Let yourself love me." He continued to say similar things as Buffy continues saying "no" and "stop" and "ow." Spike pulls at her clothing. Buffy gets onto her stomach and tries to pull herself toward the door, but Spike is on top of her, holding her down, pulling her arms away from the door as she continues yelling and protesting.

Buffy yelled at him for mercy. "No, stop it!"

He didn't. "I know you felt it ... when I was inside you..." His hands were trying to open her robe to the sound of fabric ripping. Buffy breaks partly free and starts crawling toward the door again. Spike grabs her ankle and pulls her back toward him, flips her over, pins her hands to the floor.

"No, ow, ow!" She looked at him sobbing. "Please, please, Spike, please..."

"You'll feel it again, Buffy…" Spike assured her.

Buffy looked at him desperate for the strength. "Please don't do this..."

Spike shook his head and didn't relent. "I'm gonna make you feel it." He rips the front of her robe open. Buffy screams and struggles against him as he tries to get her robe off."

"Stop!"

* * *

Buffy glared at Femto in unbridled fury. Things have changed since then. "Don't you dare hold that against him! He didn't even have his soul then!"

Femto smirked behind his wings having a bit of fun in showing her that. "And his behavior recently. You only came at the end of his and Robin's quarrel. Did you see the end of the fight? Did you see him rub in his opponent's face that he took great pleasure when he snapped his mother's neck while she pleaded to just go home to her son? Did you see him rub it in the face of a son whose only sin was attempting to get justice for his mother just as you would have done if any demon had taken yours? Did he apologize to any mothers or fathers for taking away their sons and daughters while he was brain washed? Soul, chip, it doesn't matter, Spike is dangerous and he'll always be dangerous. We could offer him Shanshu and he'd refuse to give up his power, anything to avoid becoming William Pratt."

Buffy looked down at Spike whom stopped climbing from his spot. The demon wasn't exactly wrong with what he said.

Spike wallowed in guilt. He won't deny it at the time he took a great deal of enjoyment tormenting Robin at the end of their fight. He'd been bludgeoned by cross knuckles. It was like being struck by brass knuckles dipped in acid. He regrets it now but that burned like a son of a bitch and he wasn't in the best mood afterwards.

Buffy looked at them Giles, Xander, Willow, Spike, they've all pout her through so much hell. Buffy looked at the last scooby her own sister. "What's the matter? Nothing on Dawn?"

Slan looked at Buffy with a smile. "She was the one that intrigued me the most. I've never seen such a spoiled little brat before."

* * *

Buffy stood atop the tower cutting Dawn free. But as they both look and see the portal opening it quickly becomes obvious what has to be done. The worlds are tearing each other apart, a demon unlike anything ever seen before just landed on the ground. They have to close this thing right now but sadly they both know the only way to do that. Dawn goes for it but Buffy stops her.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

Dawn shook her head. She knew what she had to do. "I have to jump. The energy."

Buffy looked at her concerned. "It'll kill you."

"I know." Dawn whispered sadly. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it.

Buffy grabbed her. She's not losing the only family she has left. "No."

The tower shakes underneath them, making them both stumble.

Dawn turned to her sister. "I have to. Look at what's happening." More lightning crackled, even larger than before. Buffy looked up. A huge dragon flies out of the portal and buzzes the tower, flying away as they watch.

Dawn looked at her sister desperately trying to get her point across. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop."

Buffy stares at Dawn in anguish.

Dawn looked at her tearfully. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood."

Buffy gets a realization look on her face as she looked. The monks made Dawn out of her, her blood is Summers blood just like hers. Her blood can close this as well, death is her gift.

Dawn watched as her sister turned to her and the realization of what she's going to do set in. "Buffy ... no!"

Buffy cut her off. "Dawnie, I have to."

"No!" Dawn repeated.

Buffy gently touched her getting her sister to focus. "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will *always* love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

* * *

Buffy snapped out of it as the latest flashback came to an end. "Well at least you didn't show me making the jump."

Slan looked at her. "The purest thing anyone can do is to give their life for another. You sacrificed your life to give a thing that was not even your sister a chance at a normal life. And how does she repay such kindness."

* * *

Buffy looks around her own house trying to find one ally. Anya's crossed her arms and stares back with pursed lips; Willow looks away Buffy searches their faces but can't find one ally. "I can't watch you just throw away everything that…" She looked at Xander and at Dawn, who's not meeting her glance; Buffy held her head up high. "I know I'm right about this. I just need a little, I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."

Dawn stood up, walked over to Buffy, and softly warned,, please stand down Buffy. "Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it." Buffy blinks her eyes in disbelief. "So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too."

Buffy looks around then walks out the front door.

* * *

Buffy shook her head looking at her younger sister not feeling any gentle bunny feelings towards any scooby at this particular moment.

"Your own sister." Slan finished. "You sacrificed your life for her. And that still didn't earn her your trust. She threw you to the wolves as quick as anyone else. You yourself said to Giles you would sacrifice Dawn to save the world. So to save the world, just keep your word."

Dawn heard that and lost her grip as she fell screaming.

Spike let go and free fell head first picking up speed and catching Dawn and using his other hand to carve a grip into the wall of heads slowing their fall.

Slan watched the scene amused and turned back to Buffy. "So keep your word, make the offering, conquer The First, and save the world."

Buffy did everything she could to hold on as the altar started to descend. Giles lost his grip but was snatched out of the air by a winged demon and dropped next to Willow and Anya. Xander fell and the process was repeated. Spike saw the ground was close enough and dropped down holding Dawn.

The Scoobies watched in horror as the ugly humans started to transform into full out demons. And these weren't your run of the mill demons. These were twisted nightmare abominations that would make the demons they're use to seem like harmless little girl scouts. Some developing horns and claws. Others being moths of death, some standing over twenty feet tall, the mayor would be right at home here. "Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice"

Buffy looked at her friends and family, each one has planted a knife in her back at some point.

Void raised his hand. "What is your decision child? Make the offering and defeat The First, or suffer the next torment your 'friends' force upon you."

Buffy looked at the Scoobies the people she considered closest friends and family. They've all hurt her at some point and she confessed to Giles that she would sacrifice any of them to save the world. And she know they'll probably do it again at some point unless she goes through with this. "I sa… I sa…" She looks at the five 'angels' it's not even a question. "I say show me the rest of the clips."

Void looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Buffy looked at them. "You gave me a one sided show, very impressive." She drew out sarcastically. "But where is Giles' reaction when he found out I was hiding the person that killed the woman he loved. Where was the clip of me doing the sexy dance with Xander just to hurt Angel, all the while not giving a rat's ass about what it would do to Willow or him? Where's the clip of me beating Spike senseless outside of the police station for trying to keep me out of jail misguided as it was? Where's the clip of me running Anya through with a sword after she had torn through the entire demonic black market to find an urn of Osiris when she thought I was stuck in hell? Where's the clip of me slapping my sister because I refused to grieve for my mother? Where's the clip, where I tried to have them all murdered by a demon just so a fake me could escape the asylum. We've all done horrible things to each other, and we'll probably do more horrible things and then we'll forgive each other and you want to know why. Because because we're family. You want my answer here it is you muling quims!"

Giles looked away trying not to laugh and Spike quickly covered his mouth. She got that from him because that's what he called the potentials. After Glory he shouldn't be surprised but Buffy's the only woman he knew that would see five demonic gods and call them all whiny cunts. There's a reason he loves this girl.

Buffy glared at all five godhands and shouted. "No!"

Void looked at her. "Is that your decision?"

"Did I stutter?" Buffy shouted.

Void let out a sigh and pointed. "Hey you… the one eyed hyena… would you like to sacrifice your friends to become an almighty demon."

"Get the hell out of here!" Xander shouted.

Void glared at the scoobies. "Very well if that is your choice… however you may not be offerings, but that might not stop the others."

The scoobies stood ready for one final fight. Two fireballs emerge from Willow's hands as the others push Dawn in the middle with Anya. Buffy, Spike, Giles, and Xander quickly formed a perimeter around the two.

The demons approached while to the surprise of everyone a new portal appeared next to the Scoobies as a skeleton riding a skull horse came out sword drawn. In a set of movements even Buffy had a hard time keeping track of most of the demons fell to the floor dead from the swings of the skeleton's sword. The Skeleton Warrior made a beeline straight for Void only for the godhand to create a portal in front of his chest just as the Skelton Warrior swung.

Skull Knight wasted no time and raised his shield behind him so fast even Buffy missed it. Seeing this would be another stalemate at the cost of potential allies he gets another idea. "All of you through the portal now."

The Scoobies waste no time running through. While caught in the crossfire between demons follow the one that saves your life. Xander pulled Anya through and everyone else quickly followed Skull Knight the last one out leaving the demons behind.

* * *

Everyone was outside collecting themselves. They see they've made it to the forest in Sunnydale. How the hell did they get here?

Buffy looked at the Skull Knight. "Thanks for your help in there; you saved us from that nightmare?"

Skull Knight looked at her. "It is not that easy for as long as you all wear the brand of…" He looks at the scoobies but sees nothing. "Where the hell are your brands?"

"What brands?" Buffy asked.

"The brands" Skull Knight repeated. "The brands that Void gave you to mark you all as sacrifices."

"Oh, I said no." Buffy replied.

Skull Knight looked at her; he never thought he'd live to see such a time. "Oh, then can I see your behelit."

Buffy looked at him. "Depends… what's a behelit?"

Skull Knight looked at her… maybe she was just too scared to say I sacrifice. "The necklace in your hand. How you summoned the Godhand in the first place."

Buffy looked at him. "Only because you saved my family." She threw it to the Skull Knight whom observed the behelit for a few seconds before devouring it whole with one swallow. "Gross!" The Skull Knight turned ready to leave until Buffy shouted. "Wait! We could use your help on our other problem."

Skull Knight rested on his horse and listened as Buffy listed their woes from bringer to Caleb. She even explained the disaster at the vineyard. "Sorry, but my quarrel is with Void and others like him." He turned his horse ready to leave.

Buffy looked at him. "Well can you at least tell me what you think is at the Vineyard?"

Skull Knight turned his head and looked at the slayer before answering. "My guess would be either Hope's dagger or your scythe."

Buffy looked at him confused. "My scythe? I'd remember owning farm equipment."

Skull Knight looked at her and clarified. "The scythe is the weapon of the slayer, used by Sineya to vanquish the last of the old ones, hidden by a group called Guardians after Sineya fell, so that the fools that made her wouldn't destroy it out of fear."

"So this scythe thing is powerful?" Giles asked wondering how a weapon like this could exist.

Skull Knight nodded. "It's the female equivalent of Excalibur or Dragon Slayer. The witch Schierke has spent centuries looking for it."

"Why?" Xander asked concerned. "If this Schierke is a witch she clearly wasn't a slayer."

Skull Knight looked at him and explained his friend's intentions. "She sought to take away the control of the long corrupted watchers by using the Scythe to undo their power and unleash ultimate power. To make every girl who might have the power, have the power. To fill the world with Slayers."

Buffy turned to Giles with a smile on her face. If this scythe can do that this war is over. "So, chasing windmills huh?"

Giles cleaned his glasses. "I never said there was never anything at the vineyard, just that it was foolish to go in as we were with what we knew at the time. and considering Caleb I'd say that spoke for itself."

Spike looked at the Skull Knight he doesn't know how he works exactly he's guessing magic. "What's this dagger bit then?"

Skull Knight looked at him. "The First is the second most powerful evil I've ever seen. It is only behind the Idea and the godhand whom The First likely doesn't even know exists. Hope's dagger is the only weapon I've ever seen capable of harming the First Ev..."

Buffy put her hands up in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me this thing can kill The First?"

Skull Knight shakes his head. "You're quite an abrasive woman you know that… As long as the idea exists or some form of evil does the first will endure. But the sword can be used to dismember and weaken it for a couple centuries. Last I saw it was wielded by a champion of the powers that be, a Cassandra Rayne."

Buffy turned to Willow. "She could be related to Ethan."

"I'll start hacking when we get home." Willow promised.

Buffy turned around and saw the Skull Knight was gone. "How the hell did he do that?"

Spike shook his head in disbelief. "Peaches was bad enough, now we got this guy."

Dawn shook her head. "At least he gave us ways to fight back. Problem now is we gotta go to the vineyard again."

Buffy shook her head. "Just me, Faith, and Spike this time after some research. We'll stick and move until we find what we're looking for."

* * *

They walked through the forest they'll make it back to Buffy's by sunrise with twenty minutes to spare. They come across a bridge to cross the river as Buffy, Dawn, and Willow walk across the bridge. However when Anya does to the surprise of everyone else Spike pushed her into the river to a big splash. Xander went to repay the favor but Buffy stopped him

After a few seconds of bubbles Anya floats up livid. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"You needed a cover story pet." Spike replied.

Anya looked at him and realized Spike was right. That was the first ever sacrifice that went south for the Godhand. She had a right to be as scared as she was. Didn't mean the potentials wouldn't tear her apart for it. "Thank you."

"Hey!" To Spike's own surprise someone quite easily flipped him into the water. Spike shot up not needing to breath. "Droopy, you're dead."

Xander looked at him for a moment and just pointed to his right showing Buffy doing everything she can to hide a smirk.

"Well someone had to pull Anya out of the water." Buffy quipped as everyone started laughing. Things aren't OK between them but they'll work their way back to who they are. They're family they'll lash out, do horrible things to each other but at the end of the day, they'll forgive each other… well, maybe not Spike and Xander.

* * *

Berserk is owned by Kintaro Miura

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

The more times I cross Berserk with Buffy the more I'm starting to think Xander and Buffy really are a reincarnated Guts and Casca with all the familiar crap they go through.

I kept reading fics that basically said empty place is this person's fault; this was just to blow off some steam which is why the Godhand likely sounds OOC and some of the abridged shows up at the end because I needed a laugh. I kept reading Buffy deserved to get kicked out because she was a corpse loving bitch, or Buffy should have thrown them all out of her house and had popcorn while the bringers killed them all. No one threw her out she left of her own choice. And the 'heartless' scoobies were out looking for her the very next night to give her some time to cool off because they knew her temper. Dawn didn't even want to kick her out, she was just trying to get her to listen to reason and Buffy called her bluff. The only two who wanted her gone were Kennedy (Be honest, who didn't want to reach through the screen and punch her at least once during the season) and Rona (Whom was promptly told to shut the hell up by the person who 'threw' Buffy out.) No one in the Scoobies wanted her to leave they just didn't want to deal with the dismembering misogynistic priest again without a good reason which Buffy didn't have and Spike didn't tell anyone before he beat up Faith and left. Sorry for the paragraph of text.


End file.
